


To Dye For

by SuckerForLove24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: Korrasami Tie Dye together, really cute bisexuals enjoying time together.  Korra is dumbfounded by Asami's sheer greatness. Happy (late) Bisexual Visibility Day 💖💜💙





	To Dye For

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing something I've written, I hope you like it. I thought how better to celebrate Bisexual Visibility day than with my two favorite bicons. Love them so much. Hope you enjoy them dyeing. *finger guns* 💛

"Korra! You made it!"

"Of course I did, why do you sound so surprised?"

"I thought you would get distracted stopping evil and forget about me"

"How could I ever forget about you Babe? You're my favorite girlfriend"

"Haha, I'm your only girlfriend"

"And my favorite" *finger guns*

"So cute. You ready to dye?"

"Totally...

I have no idea how to do this"

"It's okay Babe, I'll show you how to tie dye step by step. It'll be fun"

"Okay"

And after a quick kiss Asami got to work showing Korra how to tie die. They agreed to do matching patterns, Asami's suggestion. After watching Korra try again and again to twist the shirt up into a cinnamon roll type shape, and her throwing it into the table, Asami decided to try a more hands on approach. 

She gently walked up behind Korra, reached around her, and laid the shirt flat on the table. Then she placed her hands on top of Korra's and guided her through the motions. They twisted the shirt into a tight roll, then they placed rubber band after rubber band around the shirt, until it was nice and tight. Korra turned around and gazed at Asami in awe until she was brought back to earth by another quick kiss on the lips. 

"Now that the hard part it over, let's get to the fun stuff. Dyeing" Asami said with a grin. Korra busted out with a laugh as she slowly realized Asami's not so subtle joke. Asami went with reddish-pink tones while Korra went with blueish-purple tones. After twenty minutes of not so subtle jokes and lots of laughs, the couple were done with their shirts. 

Normally after dyeing you have to wait 24 hours to see the results, but Asami had been working on a new type of dye that would set instantly, allowing them to wash out the shirts a mere 30 minutes later. After washing out the shirts, and having some fun splashing each other with water (including some bending on Korra's part) the shirts were done, and while Asami was grinning with glee, Korra looked glum.

"What's wrong Babe?"

"Nothing"

"Come on, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just, your shirt looks so much cooler than mine. It has the nice white stripe in the middle flowing outwards, and the color is even. You even got the red to fade into the pink, and mine is just, there."

"What are you talking about? Yours is amazing. It is packed full of different shades of blue and purple. The color is bright and bold, and I love the spontenaity of the design. It looks beautiful, just like you."

Korra couldn't help but blush. Before Asami knew it, she was moving the shirts aside and scooting closer to her ridiculously adorable girlfriend, placing herself on Korra's lap. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, pulling her close. They smiled at eachother, leaned in, touching their foreheads together, and with a slight blush coming from both of them, they kissed. Delicately. Softly. Tenderly. Showing all the love and care they had for each other, no dyeing necessary.


End file.
